Tara Savelo
Tara Savelo (born in January 9, 1984) is a make up artist from L.A. working for Lady Gaga as her personal makeup artist. She studied at Make Up Designory in New York. Tara Savelo met Gaga on the set of "Bad Romance" in October of 2009 while she was assisting make up artist, Billy B. In November of 2009, Tara became Gaga's personal make up artist and a member of the Haus of Gaga. Billy B created the "look" for the tour which was then recreated each night by Savelo. She also worked on the Arena version of the tour until the end in 2011. By May of 2011, Savelo became Gaga's personal makeup artist on a day-to-day basis. Work for the Haus of Gaga 2009 :Main articles: November, December 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg|1 "Bad Romance" (October 16-17) MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg|2 Monster Ball: Theater (2009-2010) 12-2-09 Carolyn Cole 003.jpg|Carolyn Cole (December 2) Jingle Bell Ball.jpg|Jingle Bell Ball (December 5) Nick Knight 12-06-09 002.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6) 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg|The X Factor (Dec 6) Royal Variety Performance.jpg|Royal Variety Performance (December 7) #As assistant of Billy B. #Billy B designed the makeup look of the Monster Ball. On tour, Savelo recreated Billy's design. 2010 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December 1-7-10_Maurizio_Galimberti_001.jpg|Maurizio_Galimberti (January 7) PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15) TMB-004.jpg|1 Monster Ball: Arena (2010-2011) 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg|2 "Telephone" (January 27-28) Music Station.JPG|Music Station (Apr 16) 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg|Matthew Williams (Apr 20) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Gagakoh (April 20) MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3) 5-13-10 Kevin Mazur 010.jpg|Kevin Mazur (May 13) Night Makers8.jpg|The Rainforest Fund (May 13) 5-24-10 Wolfgang_Tillmans 002.jpg|Wolfgang Tillmans (May 24) Lady-gaga-larry-king article story main.jpg|Larry King Live (Jun 6) 6-30-10 John Reuter 001.jpg|MIT for Polaroid (Jun 30) The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (July 9) #Billy B designed the makeup look of the Monster Ball. On tour, Savelo recreated Billy's design. #As assistant of Billy B. 2011 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December Born This Way Music Video 003.png|1 "Born This Way" (January 20-24) Lady-Gaga-HBO-Special.png|Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden (2011) Gaga-GayleKing2.jpg|The Gayle King Show (February 24) 3-24-11 Peter Robinson 001.jpg|Peter Robinson (Mar 24) Gagavision-41.jpg|Gagavision No. 41 (April) Gagavision42.jpg|Gagavision No. 42 (April) Gagavision-43.jpg|Gagavision No. 43 (April) Garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision No. 44 (April) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 003.jpg|Christopher Anderson (May 9) Lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) 051111 lady gaga cannes performing 4110511224218.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11, 2011) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 3.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 1 Born This Way1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 21, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27, 2011) Gagagerman1.jpg|Germany's Next Topmodel (Jun 9, 2011) 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 002.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 9, 2011) Gagagaultierphoto.jpg|Slam Photography (Jun 10, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards Japan (Jun 25, 2011) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (Jun 30, 2011) Normal 023.jpg|Showcase (Jul 7, 2011) 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 001.jpg|Craig Greenhill (July 10) 7-10-11 Danielle Smith 001.jpg|Danielle Smith (July 10) 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live! (Jul 28) #As assistant of Billy B. 2012 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 29) Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|Steven Klein (Feb 19-20) 2-0-12 Steven Klein 008.jpg|"Fame" (Feb 19-20) 2-29-12 Charles Krupa 010.jpg|Charles Krupa (February 29) The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 007.png|Born This Way Ball (2012-2013) Other Tara_SaveloWithLadyGaga.png|(April, 2011) 5-12-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(May 12, 2012) 5-13-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(May 13, 2012) 6-13-12 02.jpg|(Jun 13, 2012) 7-0-12 Little Monster 007.jpg|(July, 2012) 7-27-12 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 27, 2012) 7-27-12 On a plane 005.jpg 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(Aug 27, 2012) 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 025.jpg 8-29-12 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(Aug 29, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg|(Sep 13, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 003.jpg 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 012.jpg|(Oct 9, 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 007.jpg 10-24-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 24, 2012) 10-31-12 Levels Club 001.jpg|(Oct 31, 2012) 10-31-12 Levels Club 018.jpg 1-19-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg|(Jan 19, 2013) 1-21-13 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(Jan 21, 2013) Links Category:Make-Up Artists Category:Haus Members